


Training To the Most Extreme

by Legend_of_Silver



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend_of_Silver/pseuds/Legend_of_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryohei finds a master to train him.<br/>Spontaneous fic for the Sasagawa boxer of our own little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training To the Most Extreme

                Light filtered through the tall ornate windows lining the west wing of the Vongola mansion, dousing the dim hallway with early morning sunlight. The only movement was made by a white-haired man with bandages wrapped around his hands, and another across his nose. His jog took him down the hallway, breaking the golden streams of warm sunlight and shattering the peaceful silence with muted footsteps.

                Ryohei Sasagawa kept his breathing light as traveled down the curiously silent hallways of the Vongola mansion. He’d just come back from a mission with Lussaria and as much he liked the Varia sun guardian, there was only so much kissy faces and groping he could take. He shuddered at the memory of Lussaria’s extremely cold hands traveling up and down his body.

                Maybe training would help him forget. Now to find someone to train with…

* * *

 

                He knocked on the door. “Sawada!” He extremely roared at the door and when it didn’t open, he knocked harder. “Are you in there, Sawada?”

                Eventually the door gave way under his extreme fists. “Sawada!” He pushed his way into the bedroom.

                His face fell as it turned out to be extremely empty. As he was turning to leave however, low moaning sounded from the adjourning bathroom. It sounded like Tsuna…and it sounded like he was in pain! Hurrying over to the locked door, he rapped his knuckles on it.

                “Sawada!”  Worst case scenarios ran through his head extremely fast. Tsuna could have slipped in a puddle of water and hit his head on the edge of the bathtub or sink…or something could have sneaked in and attacked him! Horrified, he started to pound harder when the moaning continued. “SAWADA! Are you extremely in there??”

                Almost immediately, all sounds ceased except for that of splashing water. “O-oni-chan?!”  Tsuna’s  unmistakable voice gasped out.

                “SAWADAAAAAAA! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m coming in!” As Ryohei prepared to extremely kick down the door, Tsuna began to shriek.

                “N-no, oni-chan! I’m fine, r-really! I-I’m just in the bathtub! But I’m okay! I’m not hurt!” He hastily added, “So you don’t have to come in or anything!”

                Ryohei squinted at the door suspiciously. _Tsuna wasn’t alone._  From the other side of the door came hushed whispers and urgent splashing of water.

                “SAWADA!!” I’m coming in anyways! I need to make sure you’re extremely okay!!” But before he could renew his attack on the single piece of adorned wood standing between him and his boss, the door cracked open to reveal pale skin on a smooth chest.

                The Vongola sun guardian stared down at narrow hips wrapped in a pale blue towel for a few moments before dragging his eyes upwards to meet jet black ones.

                “…K-KYOYA?!” Ryohei shouted his extreme surprise. The onyx eyes merely slanted a glare at him as the door was pulled wider to reveal an extremely wet and dripping Tsuna, similarly clad in only a tower around his waist, this time orange and red.

                Ryohei looked from Hibari to Tsuna then back to Hibari again. “Kyoya?? Were you extremely washing Sawada’s back?!” Before the Cloud or the Sky could say anything, Ryohei continued on. “What an extremely manly thing to do!” Tsuna winced as each word increased in volume and intensity. “I must do extreme training in order to be worthy of washing Sawada’s back!!” With a roar Ryohei charged down out of the room and into the hallway, where he nearly collided with the opposite wall. With a departing shout of “Extremely going straight!!” he was gone in a flurry of extreme excitement, leaving Tsuna to stare after him in concern and Hibari to pull him back into the room to continue what Ryohei had interrupted.

* * *

 

                Ryohei was nearing Gokudera’s room when he was extremely startled by a rhythmic banging on the wall. If he tilted his head a little to the left he could hear-

                Moans. “Oh! T-there!” Some grunting, and then a choked gasp. “T-takeshi!” An answering moan consisting of Gokudera’s  name  and keening sounds.  Muffled whimpers-

                Ryohei extremely took off in a hurry before he heard anymore. The time he’d walked in on Xanxus and the sword shark going at it was still emblazoned into his mind. The Vongola Storm and Rain guardians were obviously _extremely_ occupied in similar ways.

* * *

 

                Maybe he should look to an older fighter for extreme training? The more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed. Reinvigorated, Ryohei charged towards the wing where the visiting Acrobaleno were staying.  In no time at all, he was banging on the door to Colonello’s room.

                “He’s not there.” A quiet voice cut through Ryohei’s extremely loud requests for his mentor to open the door. He whirled around to find Fon, the storm Acrobaleno delicately perched on an open windowsill in the hallway, despite his full adult body. “Colonello and Reborn made a bet about who could reach the top of the mountain first and bring back flowers for Yuni first. They took Skull with them and set out this morning.”

                The Vongola sun guardian could only yell his extreme displeasure at his mentor’s absence. “How will I _EXTREMELY_ train then??”

                Fon winced but said nothing about the deafening volume. “You might try Lal; she just got back from a joint mission late last night so she should be in her room. If you want training, then go to her.” After a thought, Fon added, “She’s the one who trained Colonello, anyhow.”

                Ryohei needed no more convincing. Mentor of his mentor? Ryohei was extremely excited to train with the master of the one who’d taught him so much. Several hours later, after getting lost several times, instructions from passing maids and blank stares from other maids, one too many flight of stairs (who knew some of those led to dead ends?), and quite an extreme bit of hallways, Ryohei stood before a door simply marked ‘Lal Mirch’, nursing a couple of new bruises and a slight concussion. Wondering why anyone would want a room in an extremely drafty tower, he pounded on the door.

After a short while, he banged again. Then again when there was no answer. And again. Suddenly, he froze in extreme surprise as the door disappeared from underneath his fists. He flew forward, yanked into the room by his collar. He blinked in extreme shock, and found himself staring into dark sherry eyes. And they were glaring daggers at him.


End file.
